User blog:Capcom3/Civicry MOC - Nivirex "Icelord" - Updated April 10th
So, here's my (not quite finished, but almost there) entry to the March Weaponry Contest. I might do a revision of the body, and I'm definitely going to be adding more weapons. So, he doesn't have a lot right now, just the "Cold Shoulder" M200-AF. Cannon 1.JPG|The "Cold Shoulder" M200-AF from behind. Cannon 2.JPG|The "Cold Shoulder" M200-AF from the side. Cannon 3.JPG|The "Cold Shoulder" M200-AF from the other side. Is that Gali's mask you see on the top? Yes. The mask is used as the telescopic sight for this sniper rifle. The front is used to shoot energy shots made from ice, while the back features normal ammo to fire. It does require two hands, and can be quite top-heavy, meaning you've got to pose Nivirex in very precise ways when holding it, to make sure he doesn't fall over. He also carries a small bag on his shoulder with a hook on it. This is the Grapple Bag. Civicry MOC with Grapple Bag (2).JPG|Grapple Bag, unfolded and ready to grapple. Civicry MOC with Grapple Bag.JPG|Grapple Bag, folded up, and easily carried. This amazing little thing is designed to grapple on to things, and hold small items (food, ammo, etc.). It can be folded up for easy carrying. Now, for the model itself. Civicry MOC Front.JPG|Nivirex, from the front. Civicry MOC Back.JPG|Niverex, from behind. Civicry MOC Side.JPG|Civicry MOC, from the side. Civicry MOC Headshot.JPG|Nivirex's head Civicry MOC Scale.JPG|Nivirex, next to his good friend, One-Arm Takanuva Civicry MOC with Cannon.JPG|Nivirex, with the "Cold Shoulder" M200-AF. The legs and arms turned out great, I think. I also love the head. If I had to pick the best part about Nivirex, it's the head (unfortunately, he only has one eye). The sheer scale of Nivirex really impressed me. I hadn't realized how tall I made him until I had finished his entire body. I was shocked, because when I stood him next to Takanuva, the size difference wasn't as big as I was expecting. The only part I think I wasn't satisfied with was the body. The head is a little feminine, but I can live with that. However, the body, feels really feminine, especially in combination with the rest of him. But, I had already tried bulking it up a little, and that made him even more top heavy, and made the arms and legs look way too lanky. So, although I'm considering redoing the body, it's unlikely that I will. Anyway, do I need to have the entire MOC complete before entering him, or do I just need to have the MOC to enter him. Because, if the MOC only needs to exist for me to enter him, then I will do so (better now than later). I will be building more weapons for him, so he's not totally done, but again, for the most part, complete. Also, I'm aware that the camera quality is not great. I used a phone to take the pics, so...not great. Nivirex with Blood - April 10th, 2014 Sorry about taking so long with getting these! I've actually had the weapons for a while now, but I haven't had access to a camera (I use my dad's phone to take pics). Now, time for the unveiling of Nivirex's new weapons, the Frozen Blood weapons. This includes the Cruor Cancer (which is Latin for 'blood claw' (I don't actually take Latin, nor do I know any of the grammar, so it could be 'claw blood')). Cruor Cancer Back.JPG|Cruor Cancer from the back Cruor Cancer Front.JPG|Cruor Cancer from the front Nivirex with Cruor Cancer.JPG|Nivirex with the Cruor Cancer This weapon has 3 layers of claws (the bottom-most layer can actually be moved to grip things), and, upon contanct with the top-most layer, it will freeze the victim's blood in the area that touches it. There's also the Geludio (which is a combination of 'gladio' (Latin for sword) and 'gelu' (Latin for ice). Geludio Back.JPG|Geludio from the back Geludio Front.JPG|Geludio from the from the front Geludio Side 1.JPG|Geludio from the right side Geludio Side 2.JPG|Geludio from the left side Nivirex with Geludio Pose 1.JPG|Nivirex, preparing Geludio to fire Nivirex with Geludio Pose 2.JPG|Nivirex, with Geludio in gun-mode Nivirex with Geludio Pose 3.JPG|Nivirex, with Geludio in sword-mode This weapon, although capable of firing charged shots of ice-which can be used to freeze a person's blood-is preferred for close-range combat. Why? Because Nivirex likes to cut things. The front end cannot freeze a person's blood, so it's really only good for...killing, though freezing a person's blood would do the same thing... Anyway, because these weapons are so OP, they require about 2 gallons of liquid nitrogen for just five uses. Thankfully, the sword part of Geludio can be used without liquid nitrogen, and the claws are still equally good at crushing people's ribcages. And I guess these could freeze liquids other than blood...but that topic isn't really something I want to delve into right now. Also, nice thing about these? Not too top-heavy! He'll tip a bit when he has them, but it's nothing like the "Cold Shoulder", which is a plus in my book (granted, I don't think they look as cool as the "Cold Shoulder", but you win some, you lose some). Nivirex Headshot NEW.JPG|Nivirex's head, with the eye that you saw last time Nivirex Headshot 2.JPG|Nivirex, with a new eye (yes, he's got two now) Nivirex with Blood.JPG|Nivirex, just being cool Also, did I mention that I gave him a new eye, and fixed one of his arms? This was something that I hadn't noticed, but one of his arms was miscolored...so, I found another piece, and plopped that in. Yay. And he is no longer in need of an eyepatch (which I totally should've given him, but didn't), as I found another eye for him! Yay, again. So...two small fixes, two new weapons...I guess that's all there is to say. I'm out! Category:Blog posts